


broken heart, broken mind

by CongressIsAliens



Series: The World Is Shit, Let’s Write Fic [11]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Species, Dark, Double Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongressIsAliens/pseuds/CongressIsAliens
Summary: There's being crazy for someone, and then there's beingcrazyfor someone.
Relationships: One-Sided Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Perry the Platypus/Original Character(s)
Series: The World Is Shit, Let’s Write Fic [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	broken heart, broken mind

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it, yandere Heinz

The song plays over the car radio, bass thudding in time with his heart. Yellowed street lights illuminate a road laden with potholes, paying testament to the city's care of its citizens. He swerves to avoid a particularly egregious one, causing another driver to sound their horn.

He flips the driver off, pulling into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant. 

It's exactly the sort of place he fantasized about bringing Perry to, back before he found out. Elegant and romantic, the _per_ fect spot for a date. 

Or if you're Perry, the perfect spot to propose to your _boyfriend_. 

White-hot anger floods through his veins at the thought of Perry, _his_ Perry, with someone else. How dare his nemesis have anybody else? He should know how much it hurts. 

A flustered hostess tries to stop him, but she can do nothing. Heinz pulls a brand-new, _special_ -inator from his pocket and clears his throat.

Perry and his boyfriend look up, fear in their eyes. The candles on their table send flickering light over his emotionless eyes. 

His mind goes blank save for a single sentence- a mantra he's repeated thousands of times.

_If I can't have you, nobody can._

**Author's Note:**

> I had to read the TV Tropes page on yandere like five times to write this


End file.
